icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1960 Stanley Cup Finals
The 1960 Stanley Cup Final was contested by the defending champion Montreal Canadiens, appearing in their tenth consecutive Final series and the Toronto Maple Leafs. This was a rematch of the 1959 Final. The Canadiens would win the series four games to none for their fifth straight Cup victory. Paths to the Final Montreal swept the Chicago Black Hawks in four games to reach the Final. In the other semi-final, Toronto defeated the Detroit Red Wings four games to two. The series Montreal swept the Maple Leafs, outscoring them 15–5, en route to being the first team since the 1952 Detroit Red Wings to go without a loss in the playoffs. After the series Rocket Richard retired. He went out with style, finishing with his 34th final-series goal in the third game. Toronto Maple Leafs vs. Montreal Canadiens Montreal wins best-of-seven series 4 games to 0 Montreal Canadiens 1960 Stanley Cup champions Roster *goaltenders *1 Jacques Plante *1 Charlie Hodge (Sub) *defence *2 Doug Harvey (A. Capt.) *10 Tom Johnson (A. Capt.) *11 Bob Turner *17 Jean-Guy Talbot *19 Albert Langlois *centers *4 Jean Beliveau *6 Ralph Backstrom *16 Henri Richard *20 Phil Goyette *wingers *5 Bernie Geoffrion (A. Capt.) *8 Bill Hicke *9 Maurice Rocket Richard (Captain) *12 Dickie Moore *14 Claude Provost *15 Alvin Ab McDonald *18 Marcel Bonin *22 Don Marshall *23 Andre Pronovost *non-players *Hartland Molson (President/Owner) *Ken Reardon (Vice President), *Frank Selke Sr. (Manager) *Hector Toe Blake (Coach) *Sam Pollock (Personnel Director) *Hector Dubois (Trainer) *Larry Aubut (Ass't Trainer) *Camile DesRoches^, Frank Selke Jr.^ (Publicity Directors) *^- on the team picture, but missing from the Stanley Cup. Stanley Cup engraving * Camile DesRoches, Frank Selke Jr. (Publicity Directors) are part of all 6 team winning pictures 1953, 1956, 1957, 1958 1959, 1960 However, their names do not appear on the Stanley Cup. * Dickie Moore won 6 Stanley Cups. His name was spelled differently 5 times. 1953, 1957 as Dickie MOORE, 1956 D MOORE, 1958 R MOORE, 1959 RICHARD MOORE, 1960 RICH MOORE. On the Replica Cup, Moore's name appears as DICKIE MOORE in 1953, 1957, 1959, 1960, D. MOORE in 1956, and R. Moore in 1958. * Jacques Plante won 6 Stanley Cups. His name was spelled differently 4 times. 1953, 1957, 1960 Jacques Plante, 1956 J Plante, 1958 Jac Plante, 1959 Jacq Plante. On the Replica Cup Plante's name appears as JACQUES PLANTE in 1953, 1957, 1958, 1959, 1960, and J. PLANTE in 1956. *In 1959 Montreal Canadiens engraved 29 names on the Stanley Cup, only 27 were engraved on the Stanley Cup in 1960. Every person engraved on the cup 1960 was included on the cup with Montreal in 1959. The only changes in the lineup where with Ian Cushenan and Ken Mosdell were no longer with the team, but were playing in the minors. The only other time in Stanley Cup history, that one member engraved on the Cup was not a first time winner was in 1972. Members of Montreal Canadiens 5 Straight Dynasty 1956 to 1960 Jean Beliveau, Bernie Geoffrion*, Doug Harvey*, Tom Johnson*, Don Marshall, Dickie Moore*, Jacques Plante*, Claude Provost, Henri Richard, Maurice Richard* Jean-Guy Talbot, Bob Turner (12 players), Frank Selke Sr*. Ken Readron, Toe Blake, Hector Dubois* (4 non-players). * *-also won the Stanley Cup in 1953. Game Ads 60SCupMontrealGameAd.jpg|Montreal Notes References * * Podnieks, Andrew; Hockey Hall of Fame (2004). Lord Stanley's Cup. Triumph Books, 12, 50. ISBN 1–55168–261–3. }} Category:1960 in hockey Category:Stanley Cup Category:Montreal Canadiens Category:Toronto Maple Leafs